Infidelidad, Infelicidad y otros vicios
by tony kvar
Summary: Ranma y Akane están casados, no son felices y son infieles. Salen algunas noche para verse con sus amantes. Odian la vida que le toca vivir, y a la gente de su entorno. Sólo son felices con sus amantes.
1. Chapter 1: INFIEL

**1º. INFIEL.**

**.**

La noche se cernía sobre Nerima. En el dojo Tendo, Akane dormía junto a su esposo. De repente abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar al hombre.

Se vistió en silencio y cuando iba a salir de la habitación miró al hombre que ocupaba la cama, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda el alma, no soportaba vivir con él, y menos compartir lecho. Nunca debió casarse con él. Era un cobarde, siempre lo fue. Tenía ganas de acabar con todo, si le ponía la almohada en la cabeza, ese ser despreciable moriría. Lo había drogado, dormiría durante horas, hasta bien comenzado el día no se despertaría.

La joven salió de la habitación, bajó al primer piso, se dirigió a la salida y abandonó el dojo, estaría fuera unas horas, cuando volviese ese animal seguiría durmiendo. Entre la droga y el alcohol bebido por ese idiota, estaría fuera de combate mucho tiempo.

.

La mujer se dirigió a la estación, llevaba un abrigo que la cubría totalmente, un gorro que le tapaba el pelo. La chica estaba totalmente irreconocible, nadie que se hubiera cruzado con ella la hubiera conocido. Tomó el metro y bajó algunas paradas después.

Llegó al lugar de la cita y lo vio. Él se giró y la miró, la chica notó como se le aceleraba el corazón, como siempre que se reunía con ese hombre. Ese hombre era al único que amaba, al único que consideraba su amor. Su auténtica medía naranja.

.

El hombre llegó un poco antes. Había salido de su vivienda a hurtadillas. Iba vestido con un abrigo largo hasta medía piernas, se tapaba con un sombrero, y llevaba gafas. Nadie lo debía identificar. Miró a su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, se giró hacía un lado de la calle y allí la vio. Era la mujer que amó desde casi el primer día que la vio. La única que aceleró su corazón. La única dueña de su corazón.

Ella se acercó a donde él estaba, se quedaron mirando y se lanzaron él uno sobre el otro, se abrazaron, y se besaron con una pasión abrasadora.

\- ¡Te amo! -dijo el hombre.

-No más de lo te amo yo- respondió Akane.

-Entremos- dijo el hombre- alguien nos puede reconocer, y todos nuestros planes se irían al garete.

-Si, entremos- contestó Akane. Y los dos amantes entraron al motel.

Subieron a su habitación, la que siempre ocupaban. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Akane se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo besó con deseo. Él le quitó el abrigo, el vestido y la dejó en ropa interior. Ella enloquecida por el deseo, le quitó el abrigo, le arrancó la camisa, lo empujó sobre la cama y le quitó los pantalones. Se arrojó sobre el hombre, y les arrancó a trozos la camiseta. Una vez sólo con boxes. La chica besó de forma salvaje a su amante, este enloqueció de placer y trató de desabrochar el sujetador de Akane, pero no pudo y fue la joven la que hizo el trabajo por él, el hombre al ver los pechos de Akane se lanzó sobre ellos y los succionó, a ella se le erizaron los pezones, poniéndosele duros, lo que aumentó la excitación del chico, que procedió a quitarle las braguitas a su amante… y esa noche los dos jóvenes se demostraron el amor de una forma salvaje, como los dos animales en celo que eran.

Salieron por separado de motel y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, con la promesa de volverse a ver.

.

Ranma abrió los ojos cuando su mujer salió de la habitación que compartían. Se vistió y desde la ventana vio como salía del dojo. Se puso un abrigo y él también salió del dojo. Mientras iba al metro pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que su esposa lo engañaba, que tenía un amante, pero eso a él no le preocupaba. De esa forma él tenía libertad para verse con la amante que tenía él.

Bajó algunas paradas después y se dirigió al punto que quedó con su amante. La esperó unos minutos, como siempre era el primero en llegar. Cuando llegó la mujer se abrazaron y se besaron. Y entraron al local. Y allí hicieron el amor durante horas.

En un momento de relax. Él se quedó pensativo. Su acompañante lo miró.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la mujer.

-En mi esposa- la mujer se enfadó y se levantó para irse. Pero él la siguió y la detuvo, la cogió de los hombros y la miró a los ojos- mientras tú y yo estamos aquí, ella está con su amante engañándome, o eso piensa ella- Ranma no mostraba que eso le causará pesar- por mi puede pasarse toda su vida con ese imbécil. Si, imbécil por dejarse liar por una mujer como mi esposa. Si siguiesen liados siempre, yo tenía total libertad para estar contigo siempre que quisiéramos.

La chica sonrió y se lanzó encima de Ranma y volvieron hacer el amor.

Unas horas después se separaron en contra de su voluntad y Ranma regresó al dojo.

.

Akane ingresó al dojo, pasó por el salón, apestaba aún a tabaco y alcohol, su marido había bebido como un fracasado, junto al padre de ella había vaciado varias botellas de sake y algunas cervezas, esas botellas estaban donde las dejaron la noche anterior, tiradas por el salón. Se necesitarían horas para limpiarlo, y esa noche lo volverían a ensuciar... Y aunque ella los había amenazado varias veces, habían vuelto a fumar en el salón. Ya no aguantaba más. Su marido era un ser despreciable, fumaba bebía y jugaba. Se gastaba toda la asignación en sus vicios, su padre acompañaba a su yerno en su juergas y borracheras. Suerte que ella también trabajaba, ella misma había montado un negocio, o si no estarían ya en la calle. En un año ese animal había hundido del todo el dojo.

El trabajo de su marido en el dojo era un fracaso, antes de casarse era un buen luchador, pero una vez casados, el hombre se dio a la bebida y a los vicios. Akane sabía que la engañaba con una antigua novia, pero eso a ella no le importaba, con tal que a ella no la molestase podía salir con cualquier mujer del mundo.

La joven mujer subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó al lado de su marido, lo miró con despreció, y volvió a tener ganas de ahogarlo con la almohada. Se giró dándole la espalda al hombre y se durmió.

.

Cuando Ranma llegó al dojo, subió con cuidado a su habitación. Entró en la habitación y vio que su esposa no había vuelto, suspiró aliviado. Se desnudó y se acostó. Minutos después oyó como su esposa, sintió una rabia infinita. No, no podía quedarse con su amante, y dejarlo a él tranquilo. Se giró, cuando su esposa entró en la habitación el joven dormía y roncaba. La mujer lo miró con rabia, ese hombre no era él que ella conocía. Bebía y fumaba. Nunca iba a su negocio y no la ayudaba. La mujer le dio la espalda y se durmió.

.

Akane se despertó unas horas después, se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado. Su marido roncaba como una locomotora, la joven miró el despertador, estaba desconectado, ese idiota lo paró ante que sonase y se volvió a dormir. Ese imbécil se había vuelto a dormir, tendría que ser ella la que diese las primeras clases de nuevo, como ya era habitual.

Se levantó, bajó y se metió en el lavabo, se aseó y fue a la cocina donde Kasumi preparaba la comida.

-Hola Akane, ¿Ya levantada? - Akane la miró y asintió- ¿De nuevo se ha dormido...? - Akane volvió a asentir. Kasumi la miró sería- ya eres mayor y debías saberlo, es responsabilidad de la mujer que su marido cumpla con sus obligaciones.

\- ¡No me rayes Kasumi! Yo no pedí casarme con ese imbécil- Kasumi la miró asustada. Akane había cambiado desde que se casó. Ahora tenía mucho más mal genio. - Me obligasteis, si fuera por mi aun estaría soltera. No tengo ni diecinueve años y llevo un año casada con ese inútil.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo Nabiki que entraba en ese momento- Si fuera por ti…- no pudo seguir, Akane se abalanzó sobre su hermana, la cogió del cuello, y la lanzó sobre una pared.

Nabiki hacía esfuerzo por respirar. Mientras Kasumi intentaba separar a las dos hermanas.

\- ¡Cállate chismosa! ¡Una palabra más y te rompo el cuello! - dijo furiosa Akane- estoy harta que os metáis en mi vida. Que seáis mis hermanas mayores no os da derecho a opinar por mí. Pienso que las dos estáis frutadas- miró a Kasumi y añadió con crueldad- no fuiste lo bastante valiente para detener al doctor Tofu y aun te arrepiente, eres una amargada- a Kasumi se le escaparon las lagrimas, pero Akane no sintió compasión de ella. Se giró a Nabiki, que seguía ahogándose- y tú… no has conseguido lo que querías, Kuno te dejó por una ricachona, que era más guapa que tú. Trabajas en una panadería, así jamás serás rica- soltó a Nabiki, que cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultar- me obligasteis a estar con Ranma… y desde ese momento, junto con nuestro padre os habéis metido por medio, pues eso se ha acabado. Ya no acepto vuestras opiniones, y si os volváis a meter en mi camino nadie os salvará de mi ira.

La chica salió de la cocina hecha una furia, dejando a sus hermanas asustadas. Últimamente Akane siempre estaba furiosa, nadie podía controlada, ni siquiera su esposo, eso iba a acabar mal.

.

Ranma se despertó, se giró y vio a su esposa. Esa mujer era bella, tenía buenas porciones en su cuerpo. Sería el sueño húmedo de muchos, pero él no sentía nada por ella. Ni siquiera la quería para pasar una noche de sexo. Sólo por pensar en eso le causaba escalofríos. Miró al despertador, faltaban minutos para que sonase. Lo cogió y lo desconectó, y se volvió para dormirse de nuevo. Eso enfadaría a su esposa. Le dio igual, era lo que quería, enfadar a su esposa.

Cuando se despertó, su esposa se estaba vistiendo. Se hizo el dormido, no le prestó atención. No tenía ni ganas de verla desnuda.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, él siguió fingiendo que dormía. Desde la habitación oyó a su esposa pelearse con alguien en la cocina. Cuando acabó la discusión, oyó como su mujer se iba. Todo salió como planeó, esa mala mujer debería hacerse cargo del negocio, por qué el no estaba interesado en hacerlo.

Se vistió y bajó a asearse. Allí recibió una bronca, aunque su esposa no estaba, siempre había alguien que la apoyaba. Se enfureció, cada día era más insoportable vivir en ese dojo.

.

El marido de Akane había acabado con las clases y se secaba el sudor con una toalla. Vio a su esposa entrar, estaba luminosa, como siempre. Para él era un ángel, la mujer más bella del universo y era suya. La chica lo volvía loco, ella estaba loco por él, se sabía correspondido. Aunque a veces ella aún tenía esos arranques de genio, aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes, pero mucho más fuertes.

La chica se le acercó.

-Akane cada vez está más guapa- y la intentó abrazar, ella lo esquivó, el hombre no notó que ella estaba furiosa, hasta que ella le gritó.

\- ¡De nuevo te emborrachaste! ¡De nuevo te has dormido y he tenido que dar las clases por ti! – lo sermoneó Akane furiosa. - no he podido acudir a mi trabajo por tu culpa.

El chico la miró y se intentó defender.

-Tú padre me ofreció beber y…- dijo el chico.

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien sacó las bebidas! ¡fumasteis en el salón! Os lo prohibí- contestó furiosa la chica. - no me hacéis caso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me haces caso. Nunca hemos hecho el amor, llevamos casi un año casados y no te he visto desnuda. No me permites tocarte. Me rehúyes.

La chica lo miró con asco, ese hombre sólo pensaba con la entrepierna.

-La noche de boda me intentaste violar- dijo la chica- estaba cansada y quería dormir- la chica jamás olvidada ese momento, tuvo que parar a su esposo con un mazo- te dije que no me tocase jamás, o piensas que soy como Shampoo. No soy como esa, ni ninguna de la chica con las que has tonteado.

El hombre la miró furioso.

-Siempre fuiste la única, las demás nunca me importaron. Eres mía. Otros intentaron apartártele de mí, pero no lo consiguieron.

Akane lo miró con rabia y lo señaló con un dedo.

-No soy una propiedad. Y esos otros fueron más hombres que tú, - lo miró con ironía y con mucho sarcasmo dijo- sabes que no fui virgen a nuestra boda, otro consiguió el tesoro que tú anhelabas.

El joven se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero entre la borrachera del día anterior y que el joven había perdido facultades, fue esquivado por la joven. El hombre se revolvió y la atrapó y ella para soltarse le dio un rodillazo en las partes nobles de chico. Este cayó al suelo y aulló del dolor, Akane lo miró con desprecio.

-Siempre has aladeado de ser el mejor, y jamás lo conseguiste- la chica se agachó y lo miró con desagrado- esta noche, a partir de esta noche dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, sé que a mi familia no le gustará, pero no quiero dormir al lado de un borracho violador. No quiero verte cerca de mí, y no me digas que tienes ciertos derechos sobre mí, nunca has tenido ningún derecho. -Y en un tono lleno de desprecio dijo- ¡NO TE SORPORTO! En cuanto pueda me divorcio de ti. Te lo tenía que haber pedido la noche de bodas

Y la chica furiosa salió del dojo.

.

Ranma se dedicó toda la tarde en dar clases en el dojo. Cuando acabó se limpió la cara con una toalla, vio a su mujer entrar en el dojo. Cuando ella estaba cerca lo supo, iba a ver tormenta, y así fue. Discutieron por el negocio, según ella iba mal por su culpa, aunque él opinaba que era ella la culpable, aunque no se lo dijo. Ella le echó en cara que se emborrachaba. La pelea subió de nivel, hasta que ella le comunicó que no quería volver a dormir con él, ella le volvió a echar en cara que no se interesaba por el negocio. Su mujer le recordó que ella no era Shampoo. Él se enfureció. Ella le dijo que era despreciable, que ya no lo quería.

La mujer salió hecha una furia del dojo. Y Ranma vio como ella se iba. El chico escupió al suelo, ella le dijo que no fue virgen al matrimonio, que antes de él hubo otro. El chico ya sabía eso, y también sabia que lo seguía engañando con otro. Lo que no sabía ella que él tampoco fue virgen al matrimonio, que la engañó y la seguía engañando.

Ranma odiaba a su mujer, la odiaba con toda su alma, nunca la quiso, lo obligaron a casarse con ella, aunque él jamás la quiso. Tal vez alguna vez sintió amistad por ella, pero eso ya era agua pasada. Ahora sólo sentía odio por esa mujer. Tarde o temprano se desharía de ella. Esa mujer le había jodido su futuro.

Antes de casarse, se había hecho un nombre en las artes marciales, había ganado varios torneos, y todo parecía que sería el campeón del país y por culpa de esa mujer tuvo que renunciar a ese brillante futuro y llevar un dojo de mala muerte, pero algún día se vengaría y su esposa saborearía todo el daño que le provocó. Hacía casi un año que fue obligado a ser el esposo de esa mala mujer, no dejaría pasar medio año antes de acabar con ella, desde ese día ya dormirían en habitaciones separadas. Él empezaba a recuperar su libertad.

Continuará…

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Una nueva historia. Será muy corta. Ya la tengo totalmente escrita, tengo incluso un epilogo, que lo más seguro no incluya. No me acaba de gustar. Esta historia me vino a la mente mientras escribía otra, que he aparcado durante un tiempo. Como no quería que se me fuese de la cabeza, como me ha ocurrido con otras, me la puse a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2: INFELIZ

**2º- INFELICIDAD.**

**.**

Después de una discusión con Akane, su marido salió del dojo. No era la primera vez que él se iba del dojo. Iría a un bar, bebería y volvería borracho al dojo, o lo detendría la policía por provocar algún incidente. Ese hombre sólo traía vergüenza a su vida, lo hizo desde el primer día de su matrimonio. No sólo la engañaba con su antigua prometida, si no con sus hermanas. Kasumi prácticamente obligada, y Nabiki…conociendo a Nabiki seguro que lo tentó ella.

Ese día era distinto, había reunión de dojos y el dojo Tendo debía ir, aunque ese dojo perdía alumnos por días, su asistencia era obligatoria, debían ir tanto ella como su esposo. Temía el estado en que acudiría su esposo, como era natural la avergonzaría delante de todos. Suspiró con designación. Al menos esa noche había quedado con su amante, debía procurar que su marido bebiese poco fuera de casa y se emborrachase en casa y con la droga que durmiese mucho.

.

Ranma abandonó el dojo enfadado, no aguantaba ya la convivencia con su esposa. Siempre criticándole lo que hacía. En ese dojo no podía sacar todo lo que quería, se encontraba muy limitado. Su mujer se interponía en cómo debía llevar las clases y cada vez limitaba más el número de alumnos. Ranma sabía el porqué de eso, pero él no se lo permitiría. No se dejaría vencer por esa idiota.

Se acercó donde había estado el Neko Hanten, aunque seguía siendo un restaurante de comida china, ya no era regentado ni por Shampoo ni por su abuela. Se fueron cuando Ranma se casó, Mousse se fue con ellas. Según le contaron el chico chino derrotó a una de las más poderosas amazonas y principal rival de Shampoo. Mousse se casó con ella. Shampoo juró venganza contra esa guerrera y la desafió, Shampoo fue vilmente vencida y de forma humillante por la mujer de Mousse. Shampoo fue castigada a permanecer durante un año como gata, faltaría poco para que esa chica recuperase su cuerpo humano.

Ranma entró al restaurante y pidió una ración de fideos y se los comió. Al salir del restaurante se dirigió a un puesto callejero y tomó varías vasos de sake. Recordó que su mujer le había dicho que debían ir al certamen de dojos, y que no bebiese, que no se pusiera en ridículo en el certamen. Pero si siempre era ella quien se ponía montaba la pelea y hacía el ridículo, y después le daba la vuelta para dejarlo a él como el culpable. Pagó, y fue directamente al lugar donde se celebraba esa reunión.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta del recinto vio a su esposa esperándole. La mujer estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Has vuelto a beber! Te dije que no lo hiciera- le dijo la mujer.

Ranma se enfureció, estaba harto de tantas reprimendas por esa maldita mujer, siempre encima de él, siempre molestándole. Había tenido que cambiar por ella, dejar atrás un motón de sueños, abandonar tantas ilusiones, dejar de lado lo que apreciaba. Dar la espalda amigos y familia, todo por exigencias de esa mujer y encima le pedía que no la avergonzará, cuando todos los asistentes a ese certamen sabían la clase de fulana que era su mujer.

-Sólo he bebido dos vasos de sake- contestó el hombre- lo hago para olvidar. Para olvidar el castigo que eres. Para olvidar el futuro que me negaste. Para olvidar todo lo que me niegas. Para olvidar el presente y recordar mis años de adolecente- fue con eso con lo que Ranma dañó más a su mujer, si se hace caso a como reacción ella.

Pero el orgullo de esa mujer la hizo reaccionar.

-No me avergüences, ni se te ocurra hacerlo- amenazó la mujer.

-Para avergonzarte sólo te necesitas a ti misma. – contestó con rabia Ranma- Lo has hecho siempre, todo el mundo sabe que me engañas. - la miró con asco- pues no eres la única, yo también te soy infiel. Me hiciste abandonar mis sueños, todo lo que yo quería. Todo para seguir tu sueño, pasaste por encima de lo que yo quería. Me diste unas migajas de mi sueño, y cada vez lo vas acortando más, y sólo para que los dos sigamos tu maldito sueño… pero no vencerás… nunca lo harás, y tarde o temprano recuperaré todo lo que me has quitado. No seguiré tu camino. Y espero que tú no sigas el mío.

Y dicho esto Ranma se giró y dejó a su esposa furiosa. La mujer oyó como todos murmuraban de ella, y decidió no hacer caso a esa gente, y entró en donde se celebraba el certamen.

.

Akane miró como su esposo entraba en el recinto, como sospechaba ese mal hombre había bebido. En la entrada del recinto donde se reunían los dojos ese hombre le montó un espectáculo. La acusó de serle infiel y le dijo que él también era infiel. Para Akane no era nada nuevo esa noticia, la sabia desde el principio. Miró al hombre con quien estaba casada y entró en el recinto, seguro que su esposo iría al bar y allí bebería. Debía ir e intentar que ese hombre no la avergonzarse más.

.

-Otro más-exigió el marido de Akane. Ese hombre había bebido como si no hubiera un mañana, se había ventilado medía botella de wiski, algunas cervezas, y algún vaso de sake. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la barra del bar y se balanceaba, si seguía bebiendo se caería de la silla. El camarero lo miró asustado. No debía darle más de beber o tendría problemas.

-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo darle más-dijo con temor el hombre- está usted muy tomado, nuestras normas no me permiten servirle más.

El marido de Akane se enfureció, alargó la mano y cogió al camarero por el cuello. El pobre hombre se empezó a ahogar.

\- ¡Vas a seguir sirviéndome hasta que yo diga! -dijo el hombre. El camarero lo miró con terror- ¿Me has entendido? - el camarero miró al hombre que le amenazaba, si claudicaba ante ese borracho lo despedirían y si no lo hacía ese alcohólico acabaría con él. Para su suerte alguien vino en su ayuda.

\- ¡Suéltalo! - ordenó alguien, era una voz llena de autoridad. Tanta que el hombre lo soltó. Akane llegó con varios de los organizadores y le plantó cara a su esposo- si sigues así nos expulsaran del certamen. No es la primera vez que lo consigues. Deja de dar la nota. -Akane miró a su esposo enfurecida- no has tenido bastante con arruinar el dojo Tendo, que quiere echar por tierra su reputación.

\- ¡La gran Akane! - contestó su esposo- la gran maestra del dojo Tendo- la miró furioso- pues no has sido de gran ayuda. Con tu nuevo trabajo no tienes tiempo para el dojo. Si tú estuvieras…

\- Cuando te casaste conmigo te comprometiste con mi padre a hacerte cargo de él. Pero en cambio te escaqueas, y me dejas todo el trabajo a mí. No puedo dedicarme a mi trabajo. Que cierre el dojo Tendo es cuestión de tiempo., y será gracias a ti. Sólo piensas en emborracharte, en pegarme el saltó incluso con las rameras de mis hermanas, aunque sé que a Kasumi la tienes amenazada y en jugarte en apuestas nuestras ganancias. No te tenía que haber conocido, has llevado a mi familia a la perdición.

El hombre la miró furiosos y se abalanzó y la aprisionó contra una pared.

-Te debería violar, aquí delante de todos, como estuve a punto de hacer la noche que casarnos- la chica se puso furiosa recodando ese hecho. - ¡No sabes cómo disfrute ver tu cara de terror! - y el chico se rió. - pero descubrí algo… que no eras virgen. Para entonces la inocente Akane ya era la gran puta de Babilonia.

La furia de Akane fue fulminante. Golpeó con sus puños a su marido en ambas mejillas y volvió a golpearle un rodillazo en sus partes. El joven cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

-Juré que te mataría si me recordabas ese hecho. Debí hacerlo ese día, estuve a punto, no te di el golpe de gracia. Pero fui tonta y le hice caso a mi padre y a mis hermanas y te perdoné la vida. Si te hubiera matado ahora estaría en prisión que es preferible a vivir a tu lado- todos los presentes miraron al joven maestro marcial con asco y a la mujer con admiración-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, si lo haces algo conmigo te mataré.

Y la joven se volvió y se alejó de su marido, este se levantó a duras penas y se sentó en una silla, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y pidió un vaso con agua.

.

Ranma sentado en la mesa del bar miró a su esposa alejarse, sonrió. El enfadó de la chica era enorme. Pero el suyo era aún mayor, como alguien como ella se atrevía a criticarlo. No aguantaría mucho tiempo a esa mujer. Tarde o temprano lograría librarse de esa zorra, sabía que se entendía con uno de sus antiguos rival, eso le daba igual. Pero también se entendería con su padre. Que Genma Saotome engañase a su esposa con su nuera, era algo que Ranma tarde o temprano resolvería. No por su esposa, si no por qué no toleraba que ese mal padre engañase a su propia esposa.

Lo bueno de todo era que ahora dormía solo, y así tenía libertad total. Aunque más de una vez había oído a Genma llegar al dojo y colarse en la habitación de su esposa. Que él bebiese no significaba que fuese idiota y que no tuviera oídos.

Pidió un vaso con agua y cuando lo acabó fue a visitar a algunos dueños de dojo, había algunos que le debían favores, era tiempo que los cobrarse. Su esposa no estaba preparada para lo que se venía encima.

.

Esa noche.

Akane había vuelto a drogar a su esposo, y al resto de su familia. Entre todos ellos la condenaron a una vida de sufrimiento, pero muy pronto eso acabaría.

Salió del dojo y horas después estaba acostada con su amante. Habían hecho el amor con pasión, como siempre que lo hacían, estaban descansando, abrazados y se miraron con pasión.

-Eres hermosa-dijo el hombre.

Ella lo miró y sonrojó.

-Si, lo soy-contestó con falsa prepotencia.

-Eres una creída- le amonestó su joven amante.

-No me alabes- contesto la chica.

-No lo estoy haciendo- contestó el chico y la besó con pasión, esa mujer era suya y no se la daría a nadie. La miró y se puso serio- ¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer?

Ella lo miró seria y asintió.

-Totalmente segura. No hay nada de que me pueda arrepentir.

-No habrá marcha atrás.

Ella le acarició el pelo. Y le sonrió seductora.

-Pues no recularemos- contestó ella.

El joven sonrió, la cogió entre sus brazos y volvieron a hacer el amor.

.

Cuando Akane llegó al dojo casi había amanecido, la recibió en la puerta Nabiki. Akane llegó ataviada con su ropa de hacer footing, corría e iba sudorosa.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó la hermana mediana- haces horas que has salido. Y no me digas que fuiste a hacer footing. - Nabiki no se creía que su hermana hubiera salido a correr, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que su hermana pequeña le era infiel s su marido. Algo le decía que Akane engañaba a su esposo desde antes de casarse con él.

Akane miró a su hermana con rabia e intentó pasar sin hablarle a su hermana, pero esta la interrumpió.

-Sé de dónde vienes, sé que engañas a tu esposo. Y sé con quién- la hermana mediana puso una sonrisa pícara- si no quieres que tu esposo se entere…

No pudo continuar Akane le dio un golpe en el estómago, Nabiki cayó de rodillas al suelo, estuvo a punto de vomitar. Akane la cogió del cuello y la levantó. No iba atener compasión por su hermana, no se la merecía. No le perdonaba que la traccionase.

-No me chantajees mala puta, sé que te acuestas con mi esposo, como lo hace amenazada Kasumi. No eres nadie para acusarme. Si te vas de la lengua, te mataré, y tú sabes que no bromeo. ¡Cállate! es por tu bien, te va la vida. Estoy harta de ti, no me desafíes. Es por tu culpa que todo esto va así. - Akane miró a su hermana de forma siniestra. - tarde o temprano me lo pagarás pequeña zorra, me lo pagaréis todos por joderme la vida de esta forma. pero contigo seré especialmente cruel. - la pequeña de las Tendo miraba a su hermana con un enorme asco.

Akane soltó a su hermana que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Nabiki estaba aterrada, Akane cumpliría su amenaza. Nadie debía saber que fue ella quien ayudó al actual marido de Akane a intentar violarla la noche de bodas, si Akane descubriese eso estaría muerta, aunque por lo que había dicho su hermana pequeña, está ya lo sabia. Si eso era cierto debía alejarse de su hermana lo más posible y cuanto mejor.

.

Akane entró en la casa. Supo al instante que la única despierta era ella y Nabiki. Nadie supo de su ausencia. Ese día Nabiki comunicó que se iba de casa, que se había buscado un piso cerca de donde trabajaba, el miedo que le inspiraba Akane fue el causante de su marcha. Todos recibieron esa noticia con pena… menos Akane.

-Si no te tenemos en casa mejor, una destroza vidas como tú debe vivir lejos de su familia y sola- dijo la hermana menor con sarcasmo- ahora sólo falta que se vaya la amargada que se hace la inocente- y miró a Kasumi que giró la cara avergonzada- y cuando se muera el borracho por una cirrosis recuperaré mi libertad. - con ese comentario había atacado a sus hermanas y a su esposo que la miraron aterrados, sin atreviese a hablar.

Continuara…

**.**

NOTAS** DEL AUTOR:**

Peleas y más peleas, y alguna infidelidad. Ni Ranma ni Akane son felices ni fieles. Los dos tienen amante.

Que me perdonen lo que consideren a Kasumi el sumo de la pureza, de la virginidad y de la inocencia. A todos nos causa morbo ver la parte oscura de alguien inocente y ver que detrás de esa "inocente" Kasumi hay una deprimida sexual y se acuesta con el marido de su hermana, cosa que también hace Nabiki, que sigue siendo una manipuladora, pero esta vez Akane no deja que su hermana juega con ella, será ella quien la amenaza y asusta.

Y un Soun que no hace nada a favor de su hija pequeña. Por suerte Akane parará los pies a su familia.

Y si, Genma y la esposa de su hijo son amantes.

La cirrosis es una enfermedad del higado, una de las causas es el alcoholismo crónico.


	3. Chapter 3: HASTIO

**3º. HASTIO**.

.

Ranma llegó a su casa después de estar con su amante. Cuando subió a su habitación la encontró vacía, por un momento pensó que tendría suerte, esa mujer lo había abandonado. No la tuvo, la oyó discutir con alguien en la puerta del dojo. El joven se acostó y esperó a su esposo simulando que dormía. Su mujer entró en la habitación y se desnudó y sin ropa se acostó, sólo quería jugar con él, primero lo provocaría sexualmente, para luego dejarlo con las ganas, pero Ranma se había dormido de verdad y la ignoró. Ella se enfureció, ese hombre era un bruto.

Al día siguiente esa mujer mientras almorzaban atacó verbalmente a quien había en ese almuerzo. Ranma supo en ese instante que en pocas semanas se iría y dejaría a esa mujer que tanto daño le había causado.

.

A partir de ese día la vida en el dojo Tendo cambió, sin la cotilla de Nabiki, el esposo de Akane perdió su mejor aliada, y a alguien con quien darse un revolcón. Akane se volvió a un más cínica con quien vivían en casa. Ya dejó de ser un secreto que había noches que salía de casa. Todos supieron que tenía un amante. Cuando su esposo se lo echó en cara., ella le señaló el camino de la calle, si no le gustaba el comportamiento de su esposa ya sabía que debía hacer. Además, él también era infiel, por lo tanto, no era nadie para hablar. Kasumi volvió a criticarla, no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Había traído el deshonor a la familia. Akane le recordó que ella se acostaba con su marido que no era la única que trajo deshonor a la familia. Kasumi no supo que decir, y abandonó la cocina llorando. Soun no se atrevió a criticar a su hija, no quería que ella le dijera que fue él quien la vendió a ese hombre que era ahora su esposo.

.

Ranma planeaba su último acto contra su esposa. Era de noche y oyó como alguien entró en la habitación de su esposa, el joven sonrió. Salió de su habitación y cuando paso por al lado de la habitación de su mujer, la oyó gozar con alguien, se vengaría de esa mujer, por deshonrar su apellido. Pero también se vengaría de la persona que estaba con su esposa, por haber ayudado a juntarlo con esa mala mujer. Sabía que quien estaba ahora con su esposa era el marido de su amante Algún día esos dos pagarían por todo el mal que le habían hecho. Pero por ahora que disfritasen, él no se metería por el medio. mientras esos estaban juntos, tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

El joven admitió más alumnos a sus clases, solamente para cabrear a su mujer. Por las tardes su mujer lo requería para trabajar en su negocio. Pero Ranma se negó. Y tuvo una pelea con su esposa. Su mujer enfadada le pidió dedicarse a su negoció en exclusiva y el joven se negó.

Fue una pelea sonada y cuando Ranma estaba harto, se fue dejando a su esposa con la palabra en la boca. Si algo aprendió de todas sus peleas con Akane era que para enfadar a alguien mucho lo mejor era dar la vuelta en medio de una pelea y dejar a la otra persona con la palabra en la boca. Después de casarse esa técnica seguía funcionando.

El joven desaparecía algunas noches, estaba claro que se veía con alguien. Cuando su mujer le recriminó por eso. Ranma le dijo que no era el único en desaparecer por las noches, que ella también lo hacía, ella se quedó callada, no sabía como él había averiguado que lo engañaba con otro. Pero el silencio de la mujer duro poco y contraatacó con violencia y chilló y chilló. Ranma la miró y sin decir nada se giró y abandonó el dojo, se fue a entrenar al bosque. Sabía que la forma más contundente de atacar esa mujer era dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Tardó tres semanas en volver al dojo.

.

Akane se tomó el viaje de entrenamiento de su esposo como una liberación, pero al no estar este en casa, Akane pagó su frustración con Kasumi y Soun, y con Nabiki cuando iba de visita. Los tres eran unos bocazas, siempre la criticaban en algo y Akane le contestaba con furia, nunca les perdonaría que la hubiesen juntado a ese mal hombre. Cuando tenía esos arranques, todos sabían que era mejor callarse y esperar a que se calmase.

Cuando el hombre regreso de su viaje. Se encontró con una Akane fría que no le hablaba y lo evitaba.

Akane alquiló una consigna en una estación de trenes, lejos de casa, durante dos semanas la fue llenando de ropa, abrigos, vestidos, pantalones, lo fue comprando poco a poco y los llevaba a esa consigna. Compró otras cosas, cosas necesarias para hacer un viaje, nadie debía saber lo que planeaba. Al cabo de ese tiempo ya estaba preparada, una noche salió de casa, con el pasaporte y sus ahorros y abandonó de forma definitiva el hogar. Fue a la consigna y metió todo en una maleta y se fue al aeropuerto.

Allí la esperaba su amante, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron. Los dos lloraron por la libertad conseguida, los dos lloraron de felicidad.

\- ¿Preparada para una vida nueva? - preguntó el hombre.

-Si, preparada para abandonar esta vida que sólo nos ha traído sufrimiento- contestó ella.

Y los dos se dirigieron hacía la puerta de embarque, y subieron al avión.

Minutos después el avión despegaba alejándolos de Japón, de Nerima y de tanta gente que los dañó.

Ella sentada junto a él le acarició el pelo y le miró la nuca con nostalgia, él sonrió.

-No te preocupes volverá a crecer- dijo el chico.

-Pero, esa trenza era tu orgullo, ¿Cómo dejaste que Ukyo te la cortase?

-Lo hizo mientras dormía, jamás le gustó mi trenza, no la consideraba masculina. Yo como veganza le destroce la espátula que siempre llevaba en la espalda. No me lo perdonó, como yo no la perdonaré que me cortase la trenza. Fue mi declaración de guerra. Quiso arruinar mi dojo para que trabajase en su maldito restaurante, hizo todo lo posible para tener que cerrarlo y yo hice todo por tenerlo abierto. Mi ultima jugada a sido dejar el dojo a mi madre, y vender su restaurante. Y decirle a mi madre, que mi padre y su nuera son amantes. Supongo que ahora que mi madre los ha puesto en la calle a los dos.-el joven miró a Akane- mi madre siempre supo lo que tú y yo sentiamos. Sabía que nos veiamos a escondidas y siempre te apreció, no tenía el mismo aprecio por Ukyo, siempre se estaba peleando con ella, siempre las oía pelearse. Mi madre no la sorporta, le encantará echarla a la calle.

\- Ryoga hundió el dojo Tendo, tuve que montar un negocio aparte para poder sobrevivir. Ese hombre que parecía tan bueno, era en realidad un mal bicho. Yo también he dejado el dojo a tu madre, la ayudarán los dueños de otros dojos como tú les pediste, le he pedido que eche a la calle a Ryoga, sin él cerca el dojo sobrevivirá-la joven rió con maldad, era hora de vengarse de todos los que le fastidiaron la vida durante un año-. Me gustaría ver la cara de Ukyo y Ryoga cuando se vean en la calle sin nada. -Ella lo miró y se le escaparon las lágrimas, y habló con desesperación. -Nos separaron con engaños. Nos obligaron a casarnos con ellos con engaños. Los ayudó Nabiki… y el resto de la familia, aunque algunos de forma involuntaria. Ese idiota estuvo a punto de violarme la noche de bodas. Ya no aguantaba estar lejos de ti. No quería pasar un día más a lado de ese imbécil. Pero nunca lograron separarnos del todo, desde el día que nos separaron nos volvimos amantes y lo hemos sido hasta hora. Teniamos planeada esta fuga desde el pricipio, pero hasta hora no hemos podido ponerla en practica.

\- No te preocupes por eso, forma parte del pasado. Un pasado que olvidaremos pronto, ahora estamos tú y yo, sólo tú y yo. Sólo Ranma y Akane como siempre debió ser. Desde este momento tú dejas de ser Akane Hibiki, y pronto serás Akane Saotome, mi esposa. Y Ukyo pronto recuperará su apellido de soltera cuando yo la repudié, ya he dejado instruciones, en menos de dos días estaré soltero. Ryoga y Ukyo no fueron nunca nuestras parejas, siempre fuimos tú y yo.

La chica lo miró y sonrió, ya era feliz, ya estaba entera. Atrás había quedado la Akane cínica y con mal humor, por fin era ella, la auténtica Akane. Atrás quedaba el Ranma borracho desde ese momento no volvió a emborracharse. Los dos jóvenes amargados por estar casados con alguien que despreciaban habían desaparecido.

Los dos ex prometidos se besaron y escaparon muy lejos y juntos, en dirección a la libertad y felicidad que le fue negada durante tanto tiempo. Nadie que conocían volvió a verlos en mucho tiempo.

.

**FIN**

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Si, Ranma y Akane están casados, pero no entre ellos. Ranma con Ukyo y Akane con Ryoga. Fueron engañados para romper su relación y fueron nuevamente engañados para que se casasen con las personas a los que no amaban. En ese engaño participaron toda la familia, menos Nodoka, por eso la rabia que tienen los ex prometidos contra sus familias y sus esposos. Ellos dos sabian que era un engaño, pero no pudieron evitar que los separasen ni que lo casasen.

Aun con esta jugarreta de su familia y _"amigos"_ los dos chicos han seguido viéndose desde el primer momento, y manteniendo una relación amorosa. Es decir, la amante de Ranma es Akane y viceversa. Realmente nunca se separaron y tenían citas secretas. Aunque sus parejas también eran infieles, pero a los dos amantes les importaba poco.

Todas las peleas de Akane y Ryoga han tenido como replica una pelea parecida entre Ranma y Ukyo. Se debía pensar que Ranma y Akane estaban casados entre ellos, que se odiaban, y que se eran infieles. Por eso siempre llamaba a Ryoga como esposo de Akane. Y a Ukyo la esposa de Ranma, sin decir sus nombres. aunque fallé al intentar ocultar que eran en realidad dos matrimonios. Aunque podía haber dicho, que era la misma situación desde el punto de vista de Ranma y el de Akane, y que cada uno veía los hechos de forma distinta y por eso cambian los hechos. Pero hasta este capitulo no se revela quien está casado con Akane y con Ranma, y que ellos eran amantes, aunque era facil averiguar eso.

Akane tenía a su cargo el dojo Tendo y Ranma montó su propio dojo, "El dojo Saotome". Ukyo quería que Ranma lo cerrase y se dedicarse a ayudarla con su restaurante, cosa que Ranma se negó. Cuando Ukyo le reclamaba que le ayudase con el negocio se refería al restaurante, cuando Akane le decía lo mismo a Ryoga se refería al dojo.

Cuando Ranma oía a Ukyo pelearse con alguien, ese alguien era Nodoka, que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esas bodas impuestas, la madre de Ranma sabía que sentían Ranma Y Akane, y odiaba a Ukyo, por lo que hizo para separar a los dos prometidos.

.

Reviews:

A Ranma84 y Naruto Hyoudou: Teniais razón, Ranma y Akane están casados pero no entre ellos.

A Guest: ya sabes quien es el amante de cada uno.

A FlynnChan: Ya ves que no es tan diferente de otros fics, aunque he intentado que se viera de una perpertiva diferente.

A Guest: Ya tienes el segundo y el tercero y último capitulo de la historia.

.

He cambiado cosas de los dos primeros capitulos. Cosas que no me gustaba y algún fallo.


End file.
